The Past of Tom Moore
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Before the events of A New Beginning. This story takes a look back before Haley met Tom. This is the story of Tom and how he fell in love with Lucy and how he made his plans for A New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

The Past of Tom Moore

Chapter 1

Tom walked out of the orphanage as a new man.

Or at least he felt like a new man.

He chuckled to himself. 'I can't believe that I'm finally out of that place.'

Tom had been in the orphanage for as long as he could remember.

He was now 20 and was free to leave the orphanage.

Tom had pale skin, raven black hair and hazel eyes.

As he was walking along the dark street he heard a woman screaming coming from an alleyway.

Tom stopped and ran towards the noise to see a man slowly cornering a woman.

"Go away." The woman said.

The man shook his head. "No your scent is very enticing to me."

Tom took a step forward and spoke up. "Hey why don't you leave her alone?"

The man whirled around to glare at Tom with his red crimson eyes.

He noticed that the woman had the same eyes and was now smiling at Tom.

That was when he knew that he had walked into something horrible.

'A trap. What have I gotten myself into?'

"See what did I tell you Firaki." The man said. "I told you that these pathetic humans would come to us if they thought that someone was in danger."

Firaki laughed. "Okay Levi you win."

Tom took a step back as he said. "What do you want with me?"

Firaki laughed again. "Aw hear his heart beating. His scared to death of us."

Levi nodded. "And so he should be my dear. All humans should be scared of us. We want your blood son."

Tom eyes widened. "My…. My blood. Oh no You're…. Your vampires."

Firaki nodded. "So we are."

Tom turned to run but Levi was standing behind him.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to get away now human. You should have ignored your instincts and not have tried to be a hero. Firaki weaken him."

Firaki smiled. "With pleasure." Firaki put her hands on Tom's shoulders and Tom gasped in pain.

"What…. What's going on?"

Levi smiled. "As we speak Firaki is draining all of your strength. You should be unconscious soon enough."

Tom fell to the ground.

"Let's drag him inside." Firaki said as he grabbed his arms.

Levi opened a door so that Firaki could drag Tom inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Tom woke he found that he was lying on the cold ground.

He looked around and saw needles on the ground.

He knew this was one of the places where druggies would come to inject themselves with drugs.

'What happened? I remember two people attacking me.'

He heard someone laugh and bolted upright to see Firaki and Levi staring at him.

"Let's change him Levi. I felt his power when I was draining his strength. I think that he's going to be one powerful vampire. Trust me."

Levi smiled and kissed her. "Alright my love anything for you. I trust you with my life."

Tom shook his head. "I won't let you do it. I won't let you turn me into a vampire."

Levi chuckled. "I'm afraid that you really don't have any choice human."

Levi ran to his side and before Tom could react Levi bit into Tom's neck.

Tom gasped and thrashed out in pain.

"There he should be one of us soon enough." Levi said.

Firaki smiled. "Good."

Tom squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the pain.

'It hurts so much!'

About five minutes later the burning stopped and Tom opened his red crimson eyes.

Firaki smiled at him. "You are now one of us forever."

Tom growled. "No!" he yelled as he lunged at Firaki and tore her head off.

"Firaki! No!" Levi yelled as Tom tore up the pieces and made a fire.

Tom turned to glare at Levi and said. "Now it's your turn."

Levi laughed. "I would like to see you try. Unlike my poor darling Firaki who only had one power I have many. I have all the powers in the world."

Tom gasped. "How?"

Levi shrugged. "I'm special I guess. My point is you won't be able to defeat me."

Tom smiled. "I can't try. I also have a power. Your sweet Firaki was right about my having powers. I can feel it inside me."

Before Levi could respond Tom ran behind him.

"It isn't much but my power is that I can knock vampires and humans out just by touching the backs of their necks."

He touched the back of Levi's neck and watched as Levi fell to the ground.

Tom smiled as he grabbed a close by needle and opened Levi's mouth and injected it into his tongue.

'This is where his powers will be. In his venom. I need to use this someday.'

He put the needle in the pocket of his pants then tore Levi's head from his shoulders and threw his head and the rest of his body into the fire.

It was then that he noticed that his throat was burning.

He grabbed his throat.

'I think that this means that I have to feed.' He thought as he walked out of the building.

He attacked a couple of unsuspecting woman and drank all of their blood before he was full.

Tom laughed. "I love this feeling I have." He looked down at the bodies then ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple weeks later….

Tom was watching two couples walking down the street.

He could tell that the woman was pregnant with twins.

'So this must be the Masen's.' He thought as he smiled. 'Excellent. My plan will go well with them. I've heard a lot about this people. I need to get close to them.'

When he was a child living in the orphanage he would visit the records room to find out anything he could about his family.

He had found out that the Masen's were distantly related to him.

He watched them as they walked into a house.

'It's time.' He thought as he walked over to the house and knocked on the door.

Edward Masen opened the door a second later.

"Hello?" he said. "Can I help you?"

Tom smiled. "You really don't recognise me?"

Edward shook his head. "Should I?"

"I'm your brother Edward. Our parents separated us at birth but I finally found you again."  
Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Tom nodded. "It's good to see you again brother."

Edward opened the door wider to Tom. "Come in."

"Sweetie we've got a visitor."

Elizabeth came out from the kitchen holding her stomach. "Edward who is this?"

"This is Tom." Edward replied. "He's my brother."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tom."

Tom smiled in return. "The pleasure is all mine my dear. And congratulations by the way. When are the babies due?"

"Next week sometime." Elizabeth replied with a shrug.

"Well I'm very happy for you both."

Elizabeth and Edward stole a glance.

"Would you like to be there Tom?" Elizabeth asked.

"What for the birth of your babies?" Tom replied. "I couldn't possibly."

"Nonsense." Edward said as he clapped Tom on the back. "Your part of this family now."

Tom smiled. "Sure why not."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week….

Edward sat down next to Tom and handed him coffee.

Tom tried to drink it all without making faces.

'Yuck.' He thought.

"Edward!" Elizabeth yelled from upstairs.

Edward jumped up and ran to Elizabeth with Tom following.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"My…. My water just broke."

Edward turned to Tom and said. "Can you drive?"

Tom nodded. "I can. Come on."

'I should have hunted before this happened. I don't want to hurt the children. Too late now. I'm going to have to bear it now.'

Tom followed Edward and Elizabeth to a bed and watched as a doctor walked in.

He stood by Elizabeth's side.

"You're about ready to have these babies." He said. "You're going to have to push."

Elizabeth screamed as she pushed and pushed the baby out.

Tom heard it crying.

"It's a boy." The doctor said as he handed it to Edward.

"He's beautiful." Edward said. "What are we going to call him?"

"Edward Anthony Masen." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Edward smiled. "I love it."

"Alright you have to push again Elizabeth." The doctor said.

When the baby came out the doctor smiled and said. "It's a girl."

He handed the girl to Tom who showed Edward and Elizabeth.

"What do we call her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Haley Elizabeth Masen." Edward replied as he looked to Tom. "What do you think Tom?"

Tom nodded. "They're perfect."

'And I have a feeling that Haley is meant to be a vampire like me. Yes she is the one that will hold the powers when she is old enough. I just don't want to hurt her. I need to get as far away from her as I can. I need to fake my own death. I need to think of a way.'

Edward turned to Tom. "Tom Elizabeth and I have been thinking. Well we were wondering if you would like to be the children's Godfather?"

Tom paused. "You wouldn't want me to be there Godfather."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh but we do. You're perfect for them."

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Tom smiled. "Very well."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Tom went into the police station.

An officer in the front desk looked up and Tom saw that his eyes had widened at the sight of him.

"Vampire." He mumbled under his breathe.

Tom stopped and tilted his head. "You know what I am?"

The officer gulped and nodded. "I do."

Tom laughed. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you."

"What do you want then?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a favour." Tom replied.

"If I do you this favour will you turn me into a vampire like yourself?"

"What's your name?"

"Ethan Blackman."

Tom smiled. "Alright Ethan Blackman. If you do this then I'll turn you into a vampire like myself."

Ethan smiled back. "I'll do it."

Tom nodded. "After you done this meet me in the alleyway near their house. I'll give you your reward."

The next day Tom watched from the nearest alleyway as Ethan explained to them about Tom's death.

He watched as Elizabeth started crying.

'They'll forget about me soon enough. After all they are only humans. And humans forget within time."

He watched as Ethan walked from the Masen's house to the alleyway.

"Alright I've done what you've asked of me. Where's my reward?"

Tom smiled. "Come here and I'll give you your reward."

Ethan walked over to his side.

"This is your reward." Tom said as he bit into Ethan's neck.

Ethan gasped out in pain.

When he was finished Ethan fell dead by his side.

"How do you like your reward huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

15 years later….

Tom heard a knock on the door and went to open it to see his best friend Jake standing outside.

Jake smiled. "Hey buddy how are you?"

Tom smiled back. "I'm good Jake. It's good of you to come."

Jake stepped aside to show a young woman standing behind him.

"I would like you to meet my baby sister Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Tom."

Tom kissed her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well Lucy."

"Hey there's going to be a ball tonight." Jake said. "Are you going to that?"

Tom nodded. "Sure am."

After they left three young girls knocked on the door.

They had pale skin and red crimson eyes.

Tom smiled widely when he opened the door.

"Ah girls please do come in. My name is Tom."

"My name is Rebecca and these are my sisters Renee and Danielle."

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Tom replied. "Now I understand it that you and Renee have very extraordinary powers. Can you tell me about them?"

Renee nodded. "My power is that I can make large amounts of humans fall ill. Rebecca is pretty much the antidote to my power."

'Excellent.' He thought. 'My plan is almost complete.'

"How would you girls like to work for me? You see there's this girl that I've been keeping an eye on for these years. Her name is Haley Masen. Perhaps you've heard of her. I need you to befriend her and when the time is right I want you Renee to make some humans in Chicago fall ill and die with a disease called Spanish Influenza. When she turns seventeen I want this to happen. I don't want her to fall ill. Only her family."

Rebecca nodded. "We'll do it."

Tom nodded. "Good. You must go now. I've got a ball to go too."

Later that night Tom was getting ready for the ball when he heard a knock on his front door.

He went to open it to see that Jake was standing outside.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked.

Tom nodded. "Where's your sister?"

"Already at the ball." Jake replied. "She's waiting for you. She wants to dance with you."

"Really?"

Jake nodded. "She seems to like you."

"Well let's not let her wait then."

When Tom and Jake arrived they saw that everyone was dancing already.

Tom saw that Lucy was walking towards them.

She saw wearing a royal blue dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun.

When she reached them Tom said. "You look beautiful Lucy."

Lucy blushed. "Thank you Tom. Do you want to dance?"

Tom nodded and took her hands as they went to the dance floor.

As they danced Tom leaned down and kissed Lucy on the lips.

"I…. I'm sorry. I…. I don't know why I did that." Tom said.

Lucy smiled and kissed him back startling Tom. "It's fine Tom. Jake was hoping that we would kiss sooner or later."

"Really?"

Lucy nodded.

Tom smiled. "Remind me to thank him for that."

Lucy laughed. "Okay."

Later….

"I'm glad that you don't mind that I'm going out with your sister."

Jake laughed. "Nah I think that your perfect for her Tom."

'I don't want to lie to Lucy now that we are going out.' He thought. 'I need to tell her what I am.'

"Can you tell Lucy to come over here to my house?" Tom asked. "There's something that I want to tell her."

Jake nodded. "Sure."

About an hour later Tom opened the door so that Lucy could walk through.

"Is everything alright Tom?" Lucy asked. "Jake said that you need to talk to me about something."

Tom nodded. "You have to promise me that you won't panic no matter what happens."

Lucy nodded. "Yes I promise Tom just tell me what's the matter?"

'Here goes.' Tom took a deep breathe. "I'm a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom took a deep breathe. "I'm a vampire."

Lucy gasped. "You're…. You're a vampire."

Tom nodded. "Please don't be afraid of me. I love you and I will never, ever hurt you. Don't be afraid of me Lucy."

Lucy gulped and slowly walked to his side. "I'm…. I'm not afraid of you Tom. I love you." She said as she kissed him. "Thank you for telling me though. I'll keep it a secret."

Tom smiled. "Thank you Lucy. I also wanted to ask you something else. I thought about doing this since I was first introduced to you." He got down onto one knee and grinned at Lucy. "Lucy Evelyn Peterson when I first laid eyes on you I fell in love straight away. All my life I have been waiting for someone like you. I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. I promise that no matter what happens to you that I will always protect you." He pulled out a small box and lifted the lid to reveal a diamond ring. "That is why I want to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lucy yelled. "Yes of course I'll marry you Tom."

Tom smiled as he put the ring on Lucy's finger and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." Lucy said.

"And I love you my love."

Wedding day….

Tom stood by the alter fixing his suit.

Jake rolled his eyes.

He was Tom's best man.

"You look fine Tom."

"Are you sure?"

Jake nodded. "Positive." He paused. "She's coming."

Tom looked ahead to see Lucy walking down the aisle with her bridesmaids walking behind her.

"We are gathered her today to join Tom Elijah Moore and Lucy Evelyn Peterson together." The priest began. "Who is giving the bride away?"

Lucy's father stood. "I am."

The priest turned to Tom. "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

He turned to Lucy. "And do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

The priest smiled. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tom lifted her veil away from Lucy's face and kissed her on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 days later….

Tom handed Lucy a mug with coffee inside it and tried not to turn his face in disgust.

Lucy laughed. "Tom you know that I can see right through that. It's alright if you think what I eat and drink is disgusting."

Tom chuckled as the phone rang.

Tom went to pick it up and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Tom is that you?"

"Jake? What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"I…. I need your help." Jake replied. "Come to my house."

"I'll be there soon." He said as he put the phone down and went to the front door.

"Is everything alright Tom?" Lucy asked from the couch.

"I don't know. I think something's happened to Jake."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Go to him."

Tom nodded and ran out the door.

Tom stood outside Jake's house.

He saw that the door was ajar and as he pushed it in the door squeaked.

"Hello?" Tom called as he stepped in. "Jake are you in here?"

It was then that Tom heard a wheezy voice coming from the kitchen. "Tom help me."

Tom ran to the kitchen to see Jake on the floor with a knife in his stomach.

Tom gasped and ran to his side. "Jake what happened?"

"A man that looked like yourself barged in here and attacked me. I grabbed this knife to protect myself but he grabbed it off me and stabbed me. I don't know where he went."

'That could only be a vampire.' Tom thought.

Tom then heard a dark chuckle coming from behind him.

He turned to see a vampire standing behind him.

"Come to finish what I started have you?" he asked. "Well I won't let you. That human is mine."

"I won't let you hurt him." Tom replied as he went into a crouch. "Jake is my friend."

"Jake. Is that your friends name is it?" he looked to Jake and said. "Jake grabbed the knife, pull it out and stab yourself again."

Tom whirled around to see Jake doing what the vampire just said. "No Jake don't do it!"

The vampire laughed. "He won't listen to you now. He'll only listen to me. Jake stab yourself."

Tom watched in horror as Jake stabbed himself.

Tom growled and turned to the vampire. "You're going to pay for this." Tom growled as he jumped onto the vampire and tore his head off and tore him to pieces.

He ran to Jake's side, grabbed him and ran off.

Lucy gasped as Tom ran inside with Jake in his arms and placed him on the couch. "What happened to him?"

"He was stabbed by another vampire." Tom replied.

"Can…. Can you save him Tom?"

Tom sighed. "The only way to save him is to turn him into a vampire."

Lucy nodded. "Do it please. I don't want to lose my big brother."

"I can try but it's going to be hard for me to do so." Tom replied. "This is my first time changing someone."

"Please just try your hardest Tom."

Tom leaned over and bit Jake's neck and put his venom into Jake's bloodstream.

Jake's eyes opened as he started thrashing about.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"It's the venom." Tom explained. "It's working its way through Jake's body changing him and at the same time it's like his body is on fire."

"What's happening to me?" Jake asked as he closed his eyes tightly. "What did you do to me Tom?"

"It's okay my friend. It will be all over in a few minutes." He turned to Lucy. "Lucy I need you to go into another room."

"Why?"

"Because when Jake wakes all he'll want will be blood. He'll think of nothing else. He won't care if you're his sister or not. You need to go into the other room until I can get him to feed."

Lucy nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Alright I'll do it. Good luck my love." She turned and walked into another room.

Tom turned back to Jake just as his heart sounded its last beat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jake opened his red crimson eyes and sat upright.

"What happened?" Jake asked. "Why is my throat burning?"

"You're like me now Jake." Tom replied. "A vampire. I had to turn you to save you from dying."

"I'm a vampire now." Jake replied. "Is that what that thing was that attacked me?"

Tom nodded. "Come on you need to feed."

"Where's Lucy?" Jake asked.

"In the other room. You can't see her because you won't be able to resist when you smell her blood."

Jake nodded. "Alright let's go."

Jake waited in the alleyway for Tom to come back with some humans.

About a second later Tom was back with two woman unconscious in his arms.

"Jake I need to tell you something." Tom said as Jake bit into one of the woman's neck. "There's something that I'm planning to do soon."

"Tell me Tom." Jake replied as he drank the girl's blood. "You know that you can tell me anything."

Tom pulled out a needle from his pocket and looked down at it. "This needle contains every power on earth. I'm planning to use this needle and inject it into a subject then when they become powerful they can take down the Volturi and anyone that gets in our way."

"Tom do you even realize how crazy this sounds?" Jake asked as he finished off the other woman and stood.

"Even so it can still be done." Tom replied. "Let's go back."

"Lucy we're back you can come out now." Tom called as he and Jake walked through the door.

Lucy slowly walked out of the room that she was in. "Jake? Is that really you?"

Jake smiled. "I may feel and look different but it's really me Lu."

Lucy walked over to him and hugged Jake. "At least you're still your old self."

Jake nodded.

"Tom I have something to tell you." Lucy said later in bed.

"What is it Lucy?" Tom asked. "Tell me."

Lucy took a deep breath before saying. "I'm pregnant Tom and it's your baby."

Tom's eyes went wide. "Are…. Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded. "I didn't think that this was possible."

Tom shook his head. "No it's not possible. That thing that's inside you Lucy is dangerous. We have to get out from you before it hurts you."

Lucy shook her head. "It's just a baby Tom."  
"Yes but can't you please just give it a chance until it's time for it to come?"

Tom sighed. "Yes anything for you my love."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple weeks later….

Lucy sat on the couch and her stomach was now huge.

Jake and Tom sat with her.

Jake had tried to talk her out of it many times but she refused to get rid of the baby.

After a while Jake gave up.

They had also discovered that Jake had the ability to turn vampires into humans and back again.

They had tested it on Tom.

Tom asked Jake never to try that on him again.

"Aren't you glad that you're going to be an uncle?" Lucy asked.

Jake half smiled. "Yeah I guess."

Tom stood and walked to the door. "I'm just going to go out for a while. I'll be back soon."

Lucy smiled. "I love you."

Tom smiled back. "Love you as well."

Tom walked along on the edge of the park.

'I want to protect Lucy but I'm not sure if I'll be able to if the baby kills her. I just have to try.'

Tom looked up and saw two kids playing with a ball in the park.

"Come on Haley you gotta catch this one this time." Said the boy.

"Well you should throw it more softly this time." Said the girl.

Tom's eyes widened as he recognised who they were. 'Is that Haley and Edward? They've grown so much since last I saw them.'

"I am throwing it softly." Edward said. "You're just bad at catching."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Try catching it." Edward said as he threw the ball over Haley's head.

The ball landed on the ground and rolled next to Tom's feet.

Haley ran over but stopped in her tracks when she saw Tom.

Tom bent down and grabbed the ball and held it out in front of him and smiled gently at her. "Here you go."

Haley looked to the ball then to Tom and her eyes widened when she saw his red eyes.

"Don't you want your ball back?"

Haley said nothing as she took a step away from him.

"Haley." Came a voice.

Edward came up from behind Haley and stood in front of her.

Tom growled so softly that Haley and Edward couldn't hear it.

"Edward." Haley said.

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. I just want to give you your ball back to you."

Edward looked to the ball then back to Tom.

"Edward I don't trust him." Haley said from behind Edward's back.

"I don't either. You can keep the ball. Come on Haley lets go home."

Tom watched as they walked away from him.

Haley looked behind her and frowned at Tom.

Tom growled and crushed the ball in his hands.

'This plan is going to be tough with Edward in the way but I think that I can do it.'

Tom walked through the front door.

Lucy smiled as he walked through the door. "It's good to see you again Tom."

Tom walked to her side. "Sorry I took so long."

Suddenly Lucy started screaming in pain then bones breaking coming from inside her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's coming." Tom said. "I need to get it out from her. Jake put her on the kitchen table."

Jake nodded as he picked Lucy up and put her on the table.

Tom grabbed a knife from the draw in the kitchen and flashed to Lucy's side. "I need to cut her stomach open. Hold her down for me."

Jake nodded as he grabbed Lucy's arms. "Just get it out of her before it kills Lucy."

Tom nodded and cut Lucy's stomach open causing Lucy to yell out in pain.

"It will all be over in a second Lucy." Tom said. "Just hold on. Trust me."

"I trust you Tom." Lucy replied. "Just get it out."

Tom put his hands into Lucy's stomach and pulled out a baby.

He smiled. "It's a boy."

Lucy smiled. "Let me..."

Tom put the baby into Lucy's arms.

"My beautiful baby…."

"What are we going to call him?"

"Blake Zachary Moore." Lucy replied.

Lucy smiled up at Tom. "I love you." She said as her eyes closed.

"Oh no." Tom said as he grabbed Blake from Lucy's arms and put them into Jake's. "Hold onto Blake."

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to turn Lucy into one of us before she dies." Tom said as he bit into Lucy's neck.

Lucy cried out in pain and opened her eyes wide.

"What have you done to me Tom?" she asked.

Tom put his hand on Lucy's forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart. It will all be over soon."

Lucy's eyes shut tightly and did not open them again.

"Tom do you want to hold Blake?" Jake asked.

Tom shook his head. "No. I'll hold him when Lucy wakes. Take Blake into the other room. He's half human. Can't you hear his heart beating? Lucy might not be able to resist tasting his blood. We can't risk that."

Jake nodded as he walked out with Blake in his arms.

After a few minutes Lucy's heart dyed out and she opened her blood red eyes.

"Am I…. am I a vampire now?" she asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes."

"Where's Blake?" Lucy asked. "I can smell him but I can't see where he is. I want to see him."

Tom shook his head. "Right now if you see him now you won't be able to resist tasting his blood. We need to go and feed. Come on."

Lucy nodded as they walked out the door.

Lucy frowned as she watched a woman walking past the alleyway that she and Tom were hiding in.

"Tom it's strange I can feel that woman's fears."

"That could be what your power is." Tom replied.

"Watch this." Lucy said as she focused on the woman.

A second later the woman curled up into a ball and her eyes went pale grey.

Lucy smiled as she went over to the woman, grabbed her and went back to Tom and bit into the woman's neck.

The woman didn't shriek out in pain from the bite.

"What did you do to her?" Tom asked. "Why isn't she screaming?"

Lucy smiled at him as she drank the woman's blood.

"When I sense another's fear I can make it seem real. This is one of the side effects of my power. They can hear, see or feel you when you try and drink there blood or kill them."

"What was her fear?" Tom asked.

"Blood and dead bodies. I simply made it appear that there was dead bodies and blood all around her and she couldn't take it."

Lucy laughed and went back to drinking the woman's blood.

"Lucy I need to tell you something." Tom said after Lucy finished with the woman.

"What is it?"

Tom pulled out a needle from his pocket and looked down at it. "This needle contains every power on earth. I'm planning to use this needle and inject it into a subject then when they become powerful they can take down the Volturi and anyone that gets in our way."

"So with this needle you're planning on becoming the most powerful man or vampire on earth. Who are you going to put it into?"

"Do you know of a young girl called Haley Masen?" Tom asked.

Lucy nodded.

"When she is old enough and her family dies of a disease that I'm going to set up she will be sent to an orphanage. Only she won't be going to one. I'll kidnap her and put her inside a freeze tube and when the time comes she'll wake and I'll capture her again and poke her with the needle and turn her into a vampire. Then she'll become the most powerful vampire on earth. She'll even take down the Volturi for me. Right now she is sixteen turning seventeen next week."

Lucy kissed him on the lips. "I'm with you Tom. All the way."

Tom smiled. "Good. I hoped that you would be. Let's go see our son."

'I got plans for him as well if he has powers.' Tom thought.

Lucy and Tom walked through the door to the house.

"Jake it's alright to bring out the baby now." Tom said.

A few seconds later Jake came out with Blake in his arms.

Lucy gasped. "He…. He doesn't look like a newborn anymore. He looks more like a five month old."

"Blake seems to be growing at an enormous rate."

Jake cautiously put Blake into Lucy's arms.

Lucy smiled at Blake. "He's beautiful."

Blake smiled in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

10 weeks later….

Blake had grown up fast.

He was now like a 2 year old and could do everything like a ten year old.

They had discovered that Blake had the power to see into the future when he told Tom that he would create another vampire in two years.

Tom found this new information very interesting.

"Do you know who he is or what his name is Blake?" Tom asked.

Blake shook his head. "Sorry Daddy but it's very bleary."

Tom smiled. "It's okay son. Just tell me what you can see."

Blake smiled and nodded. "Okay Daddy. I will try. All I can tell you is that he has brown hair with red streaks in them and his eyes are chocolate brown. That's all I saw."

Lucy smiled and kissed Blake on the forehead.

After Lucy put Blake to sleep she walked out to the living room.

"When does your plan come into action? When do you plan to kidnap Haley Mason?"

"When her family dies of the disease." Tom replied. "I don't know when the disease will strike the Masons but when it does I will know. I'm planning on telling Rebecca to hit them with the disease in a few short days."

Lucy smiled. "Good."

Suddenly Jake came running in with a man bleeding in his arms and put him on the kitchen table.

"Jake what are you…." He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that the man on the table had brown hair with red streaks and chocolate brown eyes which were now wide.

"This is the man that matches Blake's description." Lucy said.

Jake nodded. "I was hunting when I came across him. I acted without thinking before I noticed that he was meant to be one of us. We need to change him. His dying."

Tom nodded and bit into the man's neck.

The man screamed and started thrashing out in pain.

Lucy started stroking his head and said. "It's going to be alright. It will be all over in a few minutes."

"Lucy go to Blake." Tom said. "I don't want him to wake and walk out here to see this."

Lucy nodded as she walked into Blake's room and closed the door.

Tom turned back to the man that was thrashing about on the kitchen table.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

A few seconds later he opened his blood red crimson eyes and sat upright.

"What…. What happened?" he asked.

"We had to turn you into a vampire to save you." Tom said. "My name is Tom and this is my friend Jake."

"I'm Jay." He replied as his hand flew up to his throat.

Tom turned to Jake and said. "Do you want to take him out to feed?"

Jake nodded.

Tom walked over to him and whispered. "Make sure you tell him what we are going to do in a couple of days."

Jake nodded again and turned to Jay. "Come on Jay."

They walked out the door.

Lucy walked out from Blake's room and walked into Tom's arms.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

Tom nodded.

"Are you all set for when you get to Haley Masen in just a few short days?" Lucy asked. "I will be staying here with Blake."

Tom kissed her. "Of course my love. Her family is already in the hospital."

After a few minutes Jay and Jake came through the door.

"Jake told me what you're planning to do and I want in." Jay said.

Tom smiled and nodded. "Excellent I'm glad to hear it. We'll go to the hospital in a few short days and collect the girl. Will you be able to handle your thirst in front of the girl?"

Jay nodded. "I'll won't taste her blood."

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later…..

Tom was waiting in the alleyway with Jake and Jay waiting for Rebecca, Danielle and Renee.

They had stolen a motorcar to escape with Haley.

"So you know what the plan is when the girls come out?" Tom asked. "When they come into the alleyway we destroy them."

Jake and Jay both nodded.

Jake didn't look happy about destroying another vampire.

Tom looked back to the hospital to see Danielle, Rebecca and Renee walking towards them.

"We've done what you have asked." Danielle said as they walked into the alleyway. "Haley thinks that she is all alone with no one to turn to. Now where is our reward?"

Tom smirked and walked to Danielle side. "Here is your reward." he said as he ripped her head off.

Renee screamed and tried to run away but Jake and Jay blocked her and Rebecca off.

Before they could do anything Jay and Jake ripped their heads off and started making a fire and put their bodies in it.

"Right let's get into the car and wait for Haley to come out."

About 10 minutes Haley came out from the hospital and got into the car crying.

Jake stepped out of the car so that Haley could sit beside him and Jay.

Tom smiled slightly as he drove off away from the hospital.

"We are almost there Miss Haley." Tom said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

Jay and Jake chuckled beside her.

Haley looked at them confused.

Tom gave them a brief nod and Jay suddenly grabbed her and held her around the neck.

Haley started screaming. "Let me go!"

"Hold her." Tom said.

"Unfortunately there will be no orphanage for you Haley. We are sorry about that." Jay said.

Jake took out a handkerchief and covered Haley's mouth and nose.

He grinned at Haley as he covered her mouth and nose.

She tried to kick and scream but in seconds she was unconscious.

Jay chuckled as he let her go.

"So what shall we do with this human child Tom?" Jake asked as he got out of the car and put Haley limply over his shoulder.

"Can we feed on her?" Jay asked.

He licked his lips as he smelled her fragrance. "Her smell is so overwhelming that I can't just stand it."

He shivered.

"No. We are not to harm this child." Tom replied. "I know that you are just a newborn Jay but you just can't taste this human's blood. She is just too important to let her die. You're just going to have to be patient for now. Her future is too important to me."

He chuckled when Jay's reaction dropped.

"Don't worry we'll find you someone that you can drink from soon enough. Think of this as a test to control your thirst around humans."

Jay nodded.

He looked at Haley and smiled. "We shall freeze her. Then when she wakes in the 21st century we can decide what to do with her next."

Jay and Jake nodded together.

They then placed Haley in a tube then froze her.

He laughed. "Until next we meet my dear Haley."

"What if someone finds her here before we can get to her?" Jay asked.

"Don't worry." he replied. "No one will ever find her or miss her. She has no other family left. When she wakes next she will remember nothing about what happened in this life and that includes us."

They walked away from Haley's tube.

A few years later….

"Is it time yet?" Jay asked.

Tom shook her head. "No give it a few weeks then we can realise Haley from the tube."

"Where's Lucy?" Jake asked.

"Out hunting." Tom replied. "I wish that Blake was still with us. I really don't know why he ran away."

"Tom are you sure that you still want to do this?" Jake asked.

Tom nodded. "Of course. I didn't come this far just to back out Jake. I've waited to long for this moment."

Suddenly Lucy burst through the door with a man in his arms.

Tom's eyes widened when he saw the man in her arms.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"Do you remember before Blake ran away that he told us that you would create another vampire? Well this is the man. His name is Tim. I bit him before coming back here. He should come too in a few minutes."

"Set him down."

Lucy nodded as she put Tim down on the table.

A few seconds later Tim's eyes opened and sat up.

"Hello Tim welcome to the world of vampires. My name is Tom this is my mate Lucy and my companions Jay and Jake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tom."

"Are you thirsty at all Tim?" Tom asked.

Tim shook his head. "No should I be?"

Tom cocked his head. "How odd."

"That's unusual." Jake said. "He should be thirsty after he wakes from his transformation."

Tom nodded. "I think that were ready to go."

"Go?" Tim replied. "Go where?"

Tom quickly explained what he was doing.

"We have already captured all sorts of girls and are keeping them hidden." Tom explained. "I've got a few men keeping an eye on them."

"I'll go over there now." Lucy said. "You go and get Haley." She kissed Tom before running off.

"I'm in." Tim said. "When do we get her?"

"Now."

Tom walked over to a tube and turned to Jay, Tim and Jake and said. "As soon as the tube opens we disappear."

Jake, Tim and Jay nodded together.

Tom opened the tube door and ran away with Tim, Jay and Jake.

Tom watched and Haley walked out of the building and into a park bench.

"Right lets go." Tom said.

The end.


End file.
